


you and me

by heelsandarrows



Series: hell or highwater [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you mean that?"</p><p>"Mean what?"</p><p>"Do you love me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me

They’d been seeing each other for only a month, though they’ve known each other for much longer. Tonight was just going to be a casual date. They hadn't seen each other all week, between work and classes. Priyanka finished her shift at 7 that night and headed over to the local burger joint. That's where they agreed to meet for that night. 

She was the first to arrive, got a table and waited patiently. Her soda came then a moment later someone sat down across from her. She almost told them off that she was waiting for someone. Then she realized who it was. “Sorry I’m late, I forgot about the construction and got held up.”

Priyanka couldn't help but stare at Doug. He was wearing glasses, it had been the first time ever she’d seen him in them. She didn't even know he needed them. In the movies it was always that as soon as the other took off their glasses they instantly became more attractive. She was feeling the opposite. 

It added so much more to his overall look. Her face heated up slightly, “It’s fine…” She gave a slight shrug to play it off. 

Doug leaned in slightly and raised an eyebrow looking at her. “Are… Are you alright? You don't look too well. We could do this another time if you’re not feeling well.”

“Hm? Oh no, I’m fine…” She blushed. Priyanka forced a smile, feeling absolutely absurd that she was acting like this. 

“Here, drink something,” he grabbed her soda and pushed it in front of her.

She felt so distracted, she couldn't focus on anything. He was right, just take a drink, calm down. Almost as if forgetting how to function, her hand shot forward to grab the glass, then hit the side and tipped it over. The soda spilled everywhere. 

Doug laughed and stood up to avoid the liquid from dripping on him. He grabbed napkins and worked to clean the spill up. She went red in the face, and quickly went to clean the spill as well. “I’m sorry, I don't know what came over me I-”

“It’s fine. Accidents happen. I just want to make sure you’re feeling okay? Your face is all read and you're trembling.”

“I’m fine, I promise, I’m just preoccupied by something.” She started at the table, focusing on wiping up her spill. She wasn't going to look up and get all clumsy again over his stupid glasses.

Durja took the wet napkins and threw them in the trash, coming back with a wet towel to wipe the table off. “What’re you preoccupied with? Is there something I can do to help?” 

She shook her head, “I’m fine…” The messed got cleaned up, she buried her head into the menu, not wanting to look at him. Then within a few moments it was snatched from her hands.

“You always get the same thing. What’s wrong? And don't try and tell me that everything is fine, because I can see it’s not. Did something happen today? Did I do something wrong?” Doug had reached out and grabbed her hand. 

Priyanka shook her head, “No… You didn't do anything wrong,” she sighed and squeezed his hand. “You just, shocked me that’s all. I’m just a little frazzled.”

Doug laughed softly, “Shocked you? How did I shock you?”

She laid her head down on to the table. She didn't want to tell the truth. It was stupid. It was silly. So many people wore glasses, it was just a normal thing. “I just didn't know you wore glasses,” she muttered resting her forehead on her forearm. 

He could only help but stare at her, looking defeated as her head rest on the table. He couldn't understand a word she said. “You know when you mumble I can't hear anything.”

Priyanka sighed and lifted her head up to look at him. “I just, didn't know you worse glasses. They really threw me off.”

Doug laughed and shook his head, “That’s it? Sorry… I need new contacts, they were the only choice. I probably look ridiculous, so I understand. But from now on I promise that after today, no more glasses. Okay?” 

“What?” She shook her head “No- that’s not. You don't look ridiculous, Durja. You look so good,” she said in an almost whisper. “Like, really attractive. I was shaking because I didn't know how to act. I felt those butterflies in my stomach again like it was the first time we met, I just felt so nervous that’s all. I mean- that’s not to say you don't regularly give me those butterflies in my stomach, or that I don't find you attractive always, it just all came up at once and amplified it.”

“Awe, you think I’m attractive…” 

“Yeah, alright glasses guy, I get it,” she teased looking away from him, blushing.

Doug got up and slid into her side of the booth. “Well you know, I think you’re pretty attractive. Every single moment of the day.”

Priyanka laughed and shook her head, “The man I love, does nothing but compliment me, how’d I get so lucky?” She teased.

Things fell silent for a moment, “Did you mean that?” 

“Mean what?” Priyanka turned to look at him. 

“Do you love me?”

Priyanka looked away, turning red. She hadn't even realized she said that. Her gaze drifted back to him, “Yes…” she nodded slowly. “I love you, Durja.” She was waiting for the rejection, it was too soon in their relationship to say something like this. Wasn't it? Telling someone you love someone was a big step after all.

Doug broke into a grin, “Well, I love you, too.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes,” he laughed softly. “Of course, what’s not to love about you? You drive me crazy,” he leaned forward and kissed her. She felt all warm inside as he kissed her. Just to know someone loved her and cared for her was such a nice feeling. She didn't want to let it go


End file.
